


Beautiful

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [29]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Beautiful

Timeline: Robotpalooza  
Challenge: Beautiful (number 31)

Jack surveyed the B-Squad Commons area, dismayed at the scene. Bridge was sprawled out on the floor, half-under the table, clutching Peanuts to his chest as he slept. Syd, whom had donated Peanuts to a good cause for the day, was sleeping on the couch, with her head in Sky’s lap, and the Blue Ranger’s hand was tangled in her blonde hair. It seemed as if he had been petting it before falling into sleep himself. 

Z, his beautiful Yellow Ranger, was also dozing, stretched out on the other couch. She was pressed against the back cushions, one arm under her head, the outreaching. Man, if Grumm or Broodwing or any other villain decided to attack, they’d be useless. But how often did they battle six times in one day? Or, in Bridge’s case, nine? Jack grinned ruefully; he owed the Green Ranger an apology for doubting him. 

Z whimpered and buried her face in her arm, drawing his attention back to her. Glancing at the clock, then out the window at the darkening sky, he decided to join her. 

“Z? Hey, Z, move over,” he whispered. Her doe brown eyes blinked open slowly, before she realized what was going on. She scooted back a little, and he shrugged off his jacket before laying on the couch. After a few moments of shuffling and rearranging, the two found a comfortable position for both. He felt Z relax beside him, and he stroked her black hair as she slid back into sleep. 

Laying on his back, Jack stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before giving into temptation and watching his girlfriend and soulmate sleep. Even exhausted and without makeup, she was breathtakingly beautiful. Most people didn’t see, since Syd’s perky features washed out Z’s darker beauty, but she shone when she was alone. Her eyes, currently closed in sleep, seemed to bore into your soul and read your every emotion. Her porcelain skin was flawless, though ashen after the day’s battles. But even years on the streets brawling left no visible mark on her, though her soul was plenty scarred. 

She nuzzled closer in her sleep, and he smiled. It wasn’t just her features that were gorgeous, her spirit and soul were stunning too. How many people could go through what they had, and still be a trusting and loving individual? Sure, she had her faults, but what human didn’t? As far as he was concerned, it meant that she was mortal, and not some fallen angel. Though there were days he wondered if she _was_ some angel, sent to save him from damnation. Because he had surely stepped close the line a few times too many in his short life. 

He glanced at her unadorned fingers, and smiled to himself as he felt Morpheus call. Little did she know that he had a surprise for her, waiting for the right moment. And if she accepted, they would truly built something beautiful…together.


End file.
